More Than One Secret
by Bexy May
Summary: My first Hannahfic! Please R&R! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

"I love Oliver," was all Miley, on stage as Hannah Montana, could think about as she was at one of her concerts. It was starting to get so bad for her secret love, that she was afraid she would accidentally blurt out, "I love Oliver Oken!" at one of her concerts. Since he was at most of her concerts, he would hear her, and if he didn't, Lilly would.

Miley successfully finished the concert without saying anything about Oliver. When she was done though, Lilly and Oliver were both waiting for her backstage. Lilly as Lola, and Oliver, as, well, Oliver, her "distant cousin."

"You did great!" exclaimed Lilly, "The best one you've ever done!"

"You say that after all her concerts," said Oliver.

"I know, but I can't help that she gets better at every concert!" replied Lilly.

"You guys are so funny, it's like you're brother and sister," said Miley.

Once they arrived back at Miley's house , she and Lilly changed back into their regular clothes. When they walked into the living room, they saw Oliver talking to Jackson, but right when Jackson sees them, he immediately stops talking. Oliver turns around, and turns bright red when he sees Miley, almost like he was talking about her.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Oh, um, nothing…" Oliver trailed off.

"Okay…." replied Miley.

"So, do you guys want to go down to the beach or something?" asked Lilly.

"But its 10:00 PM!" exclaimed Oliver.

"Sooo?" said Lilly.

"Yeah, I actually don't think that's a very good idea Lilly," said Miley, "maybe we should just stay here. Oliver, are you gonna stay overnight?" _Please say yes_, she thought.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm sleeping in Jackson's room."

"Oh, okay."


	2. The Talk

"Oh my gosh Miley, you're so obviously in love with Oliver, it's not even funny!" said Lilly, once they were sure he was in Jackson's room. Miley turned bright red. "Is it really that obvious?"

"No, actually, I was just guessing, you're the one who cracked."

"Damn. But seriously, do you think he likes me back, because I would be really happy if he did."

"Well, he did turn bright red when you walked into the living room… and he does give you those kind of looks… I think he just might!"

"I do know how we can find out for sure," said Miley, "But it's sorta risky!"

"I'm willing to take the risk!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Okay… so here's what we have to do…"

As Miley told Lilly the plan, Jackson and Oliver are talking in Jackson's room. "Do you seriously think Miley likes me?" asked Oliver.

"Do pigs fly?" replied Jackson.

"Ummm, no actually," said Oliver, looking disappointed.

"Oh wait, wrong phrase. I meant yes, she does. I'm 99.9 sure."

"Seriously! This is one of the best days of my life!" exclaimed Oliver. Jackson looked stunned, "Wait. So you're saying you like her?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I guess so…"

Jackson started cracking up. He almost yelled, "You've got to be kidding me!" Oliver replied with a death stare.

Sorry it's short! I'll update soon, but I want at least 2 reviews!


	3. Plan in Action

Miley just told Lilly the plan, which was to sit in her room quietly, and listen to the recorder Miley had planted in the living room.

"Jackson, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Oliver, go ahead."

"Do you think Miley likes me?"

"Ummm, that was sorta random, but I think she…"

They hear Miley's voice come onto the recorder: "Hey guys"

"Awwwwww, poo." said Lilly, since the recorder had stopped, "Now we'll never know."

"But maybe we will…" said Miley, "I planted another one in his room… We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to hear it."

Lilly sighs, "OK, well, its midnight. I guess we should go to sleep now.

A/N- Sorry its really short, most of my chapters are! I just try to end them in a suspensefulish place! I'll try and update soon! Hopefully tonight!


	4. Secret Revealed

The next morning, Lilly was awake at 7:30, because she couldn't wait to hear what Oliver had said. But, they had to wait until Jackson left to go to work, and Oliver took a shower. That was around 10:30. So, they all had breakfast, Lilly took a shower, then Miley, and finally, Oliver.

"Okay, I think it's a good time to get the recorder now," said Lilly.

"Uhhh, fine," replied Miley. They quietly headed into Jackson's room to find it.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Okay, let's go down to the beach to listen to it." said Miley.

"But what about Oliver?"

"I'll leave him a note."

So Miley left him the note. It said:

Oliver-

Me and Lilly went down to the beach. We'll be back in about 30 minutes.

-Miley

Once they arrived at the beach, they found a place to sit where not too many people were around. They listened to the recorder, and it said:

"Do you seriously think Miley likes me?"

"Do pigs fly?"

"Um, no, actually"

"Wait, wrong phrase. I meant yes, she does. I'm 99.9 sure."

"Seriously! This is one of the best days of my life!"

That was all they needed to know. Oliver liked Miley.


	5. The Date

Miley and Lilly practically ran all the way to the house. When they arrived, Oliver looked up, surprised. "Hey Oliver, can I talk to you privately?" asked Miley. "Uh, sure," replied Oliver.

Once they were outside, Miley started talking first. She said, "Ok, I know you like me, as more than a friend. And I'm totally fine with it. In fact, I think I may like you like that too…"

Oliver was looking at her, and obviously VERY surprised she felt that way.

"But I thought you were disgusted by me."

"That was just my cover up. If you haven't noticed, I'm VERY good at keeping secrets."

"Yeah, you are… Soooo… now that we have that out in the open, do you wanna go bowling and to dinner tonight?"

"Like on a date?"

Oliver nodded.

"I would love that."

So, while Oliver and Miley were talking, they started talking.

"So Oliver, how long have you liked me?"

"Well, really, I'm not quite sure. I used to be in love with you, but not as Miley, as Hannah. And when I found out you were her, I didn't like either of you for a while. But then one day it just hit me. I liked you as more than a friend."

"Wow, yeah, I've liked you for a while actually. Like, when you found out I was Hannah, and we hugged, I actually enjoyed it. The more we hung out, the more I liked you."

"Wow, it really has been a long time, almost four months. When did you tell Lilly?"

"Just a few days ago actually. She sorta guessed, I didn't randomly come out and say it."

Oliver smiled the cutest smile ever. Then he kissed Miley. And standing right behind them was Amber and Ashley. They were taking pictures with their camera phones.

"Won't this look so great in the yearbook Ashley?" asked Amber.

"Duh! I mean, Stewart and Oken? That's just…"

"EW!" they both said at the same time. "Oooo, sssss," they said while doing their annoying handshake thing.

Miley and Oliver finally broke apart the kiss. They didn't even notice Amber and Ashley. They just walked away, holding hands towards the restaurant across the street.

"OMG! They didn't even notice us!" screamed Ashley.

"Uh, I know. This totally ruins the moment," complained Amber.

Across the street at the restaurant, they were ordering their food. After they went and sat down, they started talking again.

"You know, I actually don't think this will be awkward around Lilly. I mean, she's totally cool with it, right?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, she is. She was the one who wanted us together anyways."

Then their food came, and they were so hungry, that they stopped talking until all their food was gone.

"Ok, so are you ready to go home?" asked Oliver, "I'll walk you."

"Yeah, I'm ready, let's go."

It took them about fifteen minutes to get home. Once they were there, Oliver had one more thing to ask Miley.

"May I kiss you one more time?"

Instead of answering, Miley kissed him, just as Jackson opened the front door.

"Oh… My… God…" was all he could say.

**A/N- Sorry! I had to end it there! It was starting to get really really long! The next chapter is going to be the last, but I'll write more stories. I already have a few ideas, but if you have some you would like to see me write, send me your idea in a message!**


	6. Happily ever after

So, after Jackson opened the door, Miley and Oliver stopped kissing. They both turned bright red. "Ummm, I guess I'm gonna go now…" said Oliver.

"No, you don't have to; you can stay overnight again if you want. Lilly is already here Miley." said Jackson.

"Oh, ok. I'll call my parents from inside," said Oliver.

Once inside, Miley went to her room to tell Lilly everything.

"So, is he a good kisser?" asked Lilly.

"I don't kiss and tell," said Miley, "but I guess I can tell you if you promise not to say anything about it to anyone else."

"I swear on my dead hamster's grave that I won't tell a soul."

"He is the best kisser ever. Even better than… oh, wait, uh, never mind…" Miley turned bright red.

"Better than who!"

"Johnny."

"You kissed Johnny? When? Where? And why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Ok, remember his birthday party we went to last week? And how we were playing spin the bottle? That's when. But of course, you had left for the bathroom or something, so you never saw us leave or come back."

"Ohhh, but how come you didn't tell me?"

"I dunno, I guess I thought it wasn't that important."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Miley yelled. It was Oliver.

"Hi, um, I just came to give you this." He walked over, and planted a kiss on her lips. Lilly started cracking up, since she couldn't believe this was happening. When they stopped, Oliver said, "Ok, well, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Good night, love you.

"Good night, love you too."

Once he walked out, Lilly said, "Oh my God, he does look like a good kisser!"

"Lilly, sometimes I just don't get you," Miley said with a smile, "but that's why you're my best friend."

**A/N- I'm sorry I ended it so suddenly! I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I'm working on a new story,I should have it posted sometime next week. If not, it will be towards the end of the month, because I'm going to camp. Please R&R!**


End file.
